mlp_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Filly Adventure
Category:Fan Game Category:Game Category:Unofficial Category:Background Character Category:Princess Luna Category:Princess Celestia Category:Oc Category:Fan Character Category:Original Character Category:Twilight Sparkle Category:Applejack Category:Rainbow Dash Category:Rarity Category:Fluttershy Category:Pinkie Pie Category:Derpy Hooves Category:Pegasus Category:Earth Pony Category:Unicorn Category:Recolor Category:Filly 'Super Filly Adventure '''is a short flash game created by Newgrounds user Jay6, in which the player plays as filly named Jade who has come to Ponyville to earn her cutie mark. Development On February 12, 2012, Jay6, creator of Super Filly Adventure, posted this in a comment on the game's page on Equestria Daily: Blank Flank Ending was my first thought out ending for my game initially. It was inspired by a bit of Story of the Blanks, Luna Game, and a bit of Majora's Mask's Ben creepypasta. But yeah, apparently it's the most popular one, and I'm glad for it. I've seen random fanart of it, which I found pretty cool. The main reason why I set the ending to be accessible between 11pm and 6am was to prevent young fillies from stumbling across it (but that's not always the case with some, but oh well). I also have a very young niece and nephew that are into MLP:FiM, and I definitely wouldn't want them to stumble across it. That's basically the main reason. It's also a better experience during those times anyways. :3 I realize there were probably quite a few things I could have done to make the game better, but due to the initial time constraint, and my knowledge of AS2, I couldn't fit it into my schedule. I think multiple endings to the Blank Flank ending would have been interesting. Maybe some more variety to the dragon battle to make it less... bland. The main ending was kinda rushed in at the last minute too. >_> Anyways, that's more or less all I have to mention. I also have no plans on making a sequel, or another pony game... but I am working on a (rather large) pony animation project, but I'm far from finishing it. Plot Jade is a Pegasus filly who has come to Ponyville in hopes of earning her cutie mark. When she first arrives, she meets Pinkie Pie, who wants to throw her a welcoming party. Jade must pass out invitations to the rest of the Mane 6. While handing out invitations, she makes some new friends, and makes muffins with Applejack, who gives her one to enjoy before the party. However, Jade can give it to Derpy Hooves, knowing she asked for one earlier, and invite her to the party too. Once all the invitations are handed out, Jade meets Pinkie Pie at Sugarcube Corner, and the party begins. Since Jade is the guest of honor, Pinkie gives her a present: a purple headpiece, which was meant to be worn by female pony warriors, leading Jade to ask if Pinkie thinks she's a pony warrior too. Pinkie tells her that she can be whatever she wants to be, but that she also doesn't see why she would, considering that there are no "big bad evil dragons terrorizing our little town." Suddenly, the party is cut short when exactly that starts to happen. Jade sees this as an opportunity to prove herself as a female warrior. Knowing now that this is her special talent, she finally earns her cutie mark. She puts her new headpiece on, and after borrowing a magical spear from Pinkie to fight with, she flies up to fight the dragon. Eventually, the dragon surrenders, and reveals that he terrorized Ponyville to have a little fun before his hundred-year-long nap. He promises never to terrorize the town again, and leaves. Jade flies back down to Sugarcube Corner. Suddenly, the dragon returns, and everypony starts to get worried, but Jade assures them that the dragon has only come back to clean up the mess it left. She says that even the most wicked-hearted can change; she just had to beat him down before she could get him to listen to reason. Celestia appears, and though she doesn't agree with the filly's methods, she thanks her for taking care of the dragon. However, she quickly leaves, as she has work to do in Canterlot. Jade declares that as long as she's in Ponyville, nothing will destroy it, and then everypony goes back inside to continue the party. "Muffin" ending When Jade is making muffins with Applejack, she has to pick the ingredients. She is given three pairs of options, and she must pick the proper choice in each one by clicking a picture of the ingredient. (the incorrect ingredients are a reference to Applebuck Season.) The correct ingredients are always the pictures on the left, and choosing all of the right ingredients will make a "good muffin," which she can give to Derpy Hooves. However, Jade can pick all the ''wrong ''ingredients to intentionally make a bad muffin. If she gives it to Derpy Hooves, she will tell her that she has a "special talent" in making muffins, and compliments her for making the muffin she just gave her. Jade receives the muffin cutie mark, and stays with Derpy to eat more muffins rather than going to the party. When the dragon attacks Ponyville, it gets set on fire, but Jade simply ignores it. The dragon severely damages Ponyville, but soon after the incident, Jade opens a muffin shop, which becomes popular among the ponyfolk until they all become sick from the muffins. However, Derpy is Jade's best customer, and she always loves eating her muffins. "Blank Flank" ending If the player plays the game between 11PM and 6AM (or simply sets computer clock to this time), it is possible to trigger the other, much creepier alternate ending. Jade must talk to everypony, including their pets and Zecora, who is at the entrance to the Everfree Forest past Sweet Apple Acres, multiple times to hear all their dialogue, give Derpy a "good muffin", It is recommended that Jade not talk to Zecora ''last because if she does, she'll have to go back out and then right back in to the forest entrance area. Once Jade has done all of these things, she'll return to the entrance to the forest where it is suddenly nighttime, and Zecora has black "Zalgo" eyes. She warns Jade to go back, but Jade will go into the forest anyway, getting trapped inside when she does. Continuing on, she meets Princess Luna, who thinks she's a monster at first. She explains to Jade that she was banished to the forest by her sister, and that she's managed to escape "The Bloody Hooves" for now, though they'll be back. She solemnly informs the filly that there is no way out of the forest...once it has you, you're trapped forever. She also says that there's something strange about Zecora; that it's as if she were a creature of the forest herself. Jade walks further into the forest where she faces one of "The Bloody Hooves," who are apparently undead and/or cursed ponies. When Jade walks up to it, it simply says "One of us..." She keeps going and walks past another one that follows her, telling her that she "cannot escape her fate." She discovers the fate of Luna, and is then attacked by the Bloody Hooves, becoming one of them. Soon after, Twilight Sparkle enters the forest, looking for Jade because she was missing at the party. She is then attacked by the filly, ending the game with a screamer. External Links Gallery